headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy's Nightmares: Do You Know Where Your Kids Are?
"Do You Know Where Your Kids Are?" is the tenth episode of season two of the horror anthology series Freddy's Nightmares, and is the thirty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Bill Froehlich with a script written by Wayne Allan Rice. The episode premiered in syndication on December 10th, 1989. The series stars Robert Englund as the host of the show, Freddy Krueger. Freddy Krueger is more readily recognized as the central antagonist from the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. Notable guest stars in this episode include Sharon Farrell, Christopher Finerock, Courtney Gebhart, Brad Hunt, Jeannine Lewis, Chris Nash, Julie St. Claire and Suzanne Tara. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is a sequel to episode 2x08, "Bloodlines". * Writer Wayne Allan Rice is credited as Wayne Rice in this episode. * This is the first episode of Freddy's Nightmares directed by Bill Froelich. He directs two episodes of the series in total. * This episode is Wayne Allan Rice's first work in television. It is his only episode of Freddy's Nightmares as a teleplay writer. * Actress Sharon Farrell is also known for her work in films such as It's Alive in 1974 and The Premonition in 1976. She also played a grieving sister named Lila Morton in the "Chopper" episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker. Allusions * One of the posters seen in Patty's bedroom is that of Jon Bon Jovi. Jon Bon Jovi was the lead singer of his own eponymous rock and roll band, Bon Jovi, which exploded into popularity in the 1980s, and also yielded a somewhat successful solo career for Jon Bon Jovi. * A poster of The Texas Chain Saw Massacre can be seen in Will Burton's bedroom. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre is an independent American horror film directed by Tobe Hooper in 1974. It is considered by many to be the grandfather of the revisionist "slasher" film genre that grew out of the 1970s and gave birth to the iconic horror film killer Leatherface. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre spawned three sequels and was re-made in 2003 by director Marcus Nispel. * Another poster seen in Will's room is that of Xtro. Xtro is an independent American feature film of the science fiction and horror genres. It was written and directed by Harry Bromley Davenport and co-written by Iain Cassie and Michel Parry. It is the first installment in the three-film Xtro series. The movie was produced by Amalgamated Film Enterprises and New Line Cinema and premiered in the United States in January, 1983. Bloopers * The shadow of a production crew member can be seen in the scene towards the end when Patty Burton is closing the double doors. * Oversight: Although more than a decade is supposed to have passed between this episode and Bloodline, they made no visible attempt to age Chris Nash's character, Jack Burton. Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * Keywords 1980s; Babysitter; Psychopath ---- Category:1989 television episodes